Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device and a system for restoring a resized depth frame into an original depth frame.
Related Art
As the progress of technologies, the performance and quality of electronic products have become the prior consideration of electronic product development. For example, the basic requirement for display devices is to provide a high-definition and more comfortable images. Except for the basic requirement, the manufacturer further develops the 3D display device for providing a new visual experience to the users.
In general, a 3D image generating system can analyze the original 2D image data (e.g. an original color frame) so as to produce an original depth frame corresponding to the original color frame, and then transmit the original color frame and the original depth frame to a 3D display device of the user through the conventional transmission apparatus. After receiving the original color frame and the original depth frame, the 3D display device can perform a restore calculation to generate two or more multi-view angle images for any naked-eye 3D display device or to generate a left-eye image and a right-eye image for a glasses-type 3D display device.